Dilemma
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Sebuah perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada telah memenuhi relung hatiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku melupakan perasaaan ini? Atau... aku harus mengikatnya. Segala cara telah kulakukan untuk melupakannya! Aku harus bagaimana!


**ATTENTION!**

Semua karakter pada chara **tidak sesuai dengan karakter asli**.

Story belong to Hoshi Yukinua

Chara : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

/

.

.

Ada rasa pilu yang kurasa saat menunggu dia, akhwat berkerudung panjang itu. Tak menyangka rasa sepi menyelimuti perasaanku saat dia pergi. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini datang menghampiri. Diam-diam aku pun menunggu suara pelannya dibalik papan _hijab (_1). Kadang kala tanpa kusadari, aku menatap jendela asrama yang menghadap teras mesjid. Wajahnya yang memerah saat tak sengaja berpapasan denganku terbayang-bayang dalam ingatanku. Ketika dia segera menunduk dan segera pergi kurasakan separuh darahku melayang bersama kibaran jilbabnya.

Makin hari pikiranku semakin buntu. Kuliah panjang sang dosen pun tak mampu mengalihkan pikiranku. Ketika berkumpul dengan rekan semesjid ucapanku pun sering tak sesuai topik pembicaraan. Mata di malam hari semakin sulit terpejam. Jikalau bisa, tidur itu pun tak nyenyak. Satu per satu tugas-tugasku terbengkalai. Lama-kelaman tubuhku mulai memberontak tak mampu membendung perasaan duka ini. Siang tadi ketika aku membeli obat di warung, aku menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari kak Shino, seniorku yang sesekali datang ke mesjid. Beliau mengundangku ke kos-kosanya yang tak jauh dari mesjid malam ini.

"_Akh(_2), _ane(_3) lihat akhir-akhir ini antum kurang bersemangat," mulai kak Shino setelah menyediakan secangkir teh dan panganan kecil. "Ane tak mau memaksa antum membicarakan masalah antum pada ane, tapi ane tidak suka terhadap sikap antum yang mulai kurang tanggung jawab. Kurang tanggung jawab terhadap mesjid, organisasi, sampai-sampai ane lihat kuliah _antum(_4) keteteran," Kak Shino diam sejenak menatapku lama lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Tanggung jawab yang paling utama adalah terhadap diri antum sendiri. Antum tak sadar tubuh antum semakin kurus? Ane jujur saja khawatir terhadap keadaan antum. Tak sadar jugakah antum, sebagai yang lebih senior antum sudah melupakan adik-adik antum yang berada di mesjid ini? Adik-adik antum bertanya-tanya akan sikap antum yang akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak berubah. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman antum."

Aku terdiam, jadi ini maksud kak Shino mengundangku kesini. Secara tak sadar aku telah menyusahkan adik-adik dan sahabat-sahabatku di mesjid, namun jujur untuk menceritakan penyebab aku begini aku tak bisa. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada kak Shino. Aku malu pada perasaan ini, aku malu pada Allah. Wirid telah kulakukan. Tahajud setiap malam pun tak pernah aku tinggalkan. Namun sulit bagiku melupakan kilasan-kilasan kehadirannya di _syuro(_5)-syuro intern. Bagai padang pasir nan kering seribu tahun tersiram hujan gerimis sehari.

Ya Allah, mana hasil _tarbiyah(_6)ku? Mana hasil mengajiku? Inilah yang selalu aku serukan pada adik-adikku di mesjid. "Wahai sahabatku, antum adalah salah satu orang terpilih. Antum telah memilih diri menjadi seorang yang menjaga hati. Jagalah pandanganmu! Jagalah sikapmu!" Tapi sekarang apa? Semua seperti pupus, hancur. Aku hanya menunduk kaku didepan kak Shino.

.

* * *

.

"Shino, antum bawa catatan ane yang antum pinjam tiga hari yang lalu tidak sekarang? Ane mau bawa catatannya sekarang," suara Kak Iruka terdengar. Wajahnya kemudian melongok dibalik pintu. "Eh ada tamu. Sasuke kan? Yang jurusan TRO(7)? Juniornya Shino ya? Ane senang mendengar kajian antum yang berapi-api di kajian _ba'da(_8) zhuhur. Tapi beberapa hari ini antum tak kelihatan di masjid. Ada apa?" Kak Iruka menatap lama wajahku begitu selesai menyerbuku dengan perrtanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyesakkan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wajahku. Memerahkah? Apakah kak Iruka menyadari situasiku? Kak Shino tak menyahuti kak Iruka. Dia bergerak cepat ke arah pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dari sikapnya aku tahu betul dia sedang menahan kesal terhadap seseorang. Siapakah orang itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku. Ah aku belum menjawab pertanyaan kak Iruka. Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Ane beberapa hari ini kurang enak badan, akh. Jadi untuk sementara ane digantikan dulu oleh Kiba. Insyaallah kalau sudah mendingan ane kajian lagi," jawabku pelan. Sungguh jawaban yang mengambang. Tak apalah daripada menjawab yang bukan-bukan. Tak mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kak Iruka.

"Yah, benar. Badan antum kurusan. Wajah juga pucat. Antum terlalu banyak bergadang mungkin. Jihad penting tapi kesehatan juga perlu dijaga. Apalagi antum tiga bulan lagi akan sidang kan?" Kak Iruka membenarkan jawabanku.

"Iya akh," jawabku singkat. Aku rasa jawaban singkat itu cukup mewakili aku.

"Ini akh catatannya. _Syukron(_9) ya. _Afwan(_10) baru mengembalikan bukunya sekarang," Kak Shino keluar lagi dari pintu yang sama sambil membawa buku di tangan kanannya.

"Tak apa-apa," kak Iruka kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Wah, sudah jam segini. Ane harus segera pergi. Afwan ya, ane tinggal dulu. Assalamu'alaikum," katanya kemudian seraya bangkit dari tempat bangku.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," jawabku serempak dengan Kak Shino. Kini tinggallah aku berdua dengan kak Shino. Kak Shino duduk dibangku. Kali ini ia memilih duduk dibangku yang berada hadapanku. Kemudian dia terdiam. Tatapannya tetap terfokus padaku, seperti menantiku untuk bicara.

Sikap Kak Shino saat ini mengingatkan aku sewaktu aku melakukan kesalahan yang dalam hati ini berjanji tak akan pernah untuk mengulanginya lagi. Begini jugalah dengan _muttorobbi_11 lain. Pernah suatu kali aku lalai melaksanakan azan saat aku pertama kali datang ke mesjid. Ba'da shalat Subuh Kak Shino mengumpulkan semua anak-anak di ruang utama mesjid. "Ane berharap antum konsisten dalam menunaikan tanggung jawab yang telah diberikan," ucapnya perlahan sambil menatap kami satu persatu. Semua yang berada diruang tengah terdiam, sunyi. Sadarlah aku kalau kak Shino menungguku bicara.

"Afwan kak," kataku angkat bicara. "Saya telah melalaikan tugas saya untuk azan pagi ini. Saya bersedia bertanggung jawab." Selesai aku mengatakan itu, kulihat kak Shino tersenyum tipis.

"Itulah yang ane tunggu, sportifitas dan rasa menyesal. Antum, ane hukum hafalan juzz amma. Perlu kita sadari tepat waktu adalah hal yang paling penting dijaga." Seusai kejadian itu aku pun mengerti betapa pentingnya kejujuran, tanggungjawab dalam diri kita. Selain itu betapa berkarismanya kak Shino dimataku. Kali ini aku harus mengahadapi situasi itu lagi tapi dengan kasus yang lebih berat.

.

* * *

.

"Afwan kak, eh akhi Sasuke. Untuk syuro intern acara malam ini ana tak bisa hadir. Selain itu, _ukhti(_12) Ino juga ada urusan keluarga. Karena akhwatnya tidak bisa datang bagaimana kalau syuronya diundur?" ungkap si ukhti ragu-ragu. Ada sedikit getaran yang kutangkap dari suaranya. Mengapa dia gugup? Mungkinkah karena aku? Astagfirullahal'azim. Bukan, bukan itu. Aku lebih senior, jadi dia merasa segan padaku. Pasti begitu. Tiba-tiba tubuhku mengejang, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Ada apa lagi ini? Sebuah perasaan kecewa menyelinap dihatiku. Tak ada suara renyahnya malam ini. Aku terdiam dalam pikiran-pikiranku yang bingung.

"Afwan akh, apakah tak bisa?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Suaranya terdengar pasrah. Dengan kata tidak bisakah aku menghalangi kepergiannya? Bagaimanakah wajahnya saat ini? Bingungkah? Memelas? Pikiranku melayang jauh.

"Ya, tak apa. Dari _akhwat(_13)nya bisa hari apa? Ane bisanya hari..," hari apa ya besok atau besoknya lagi. Bisa, aku pasti bisa meluangkan waktu. "Rabu besok. Akhwatnya bisa? Kalau bisa jangan tertunda terlalu lama agar konsep acaranya telah rampung sebelum syuro akbar hari Jum'at ba'da ashar."

Dari sebelah tabir hijab sesaat tak terdengar suara. Apakah mungkin dia tak bisa? Ya Allah, waktu terasa begitu panjang. Kemudian terdengar suara rendah yang samar-samar terdengar.

"Bagaimana Ino? Kamu bisa tidak? Aku insyaallah bisa," ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Entahlah, seminggu ini tugasku menumpuk. Aku kewalahan. Tapi aku merasa segan dengan kak Sasuke. Dia kan sibuk untuk _KTI_14. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan tugasku malam ini setelah _walimah(_15)an kakakku. Kalau memang tak bisa, aku ntar minta tolong kak Shizune," jawab ukhti Ino dengan suara lebih rendah lagi.

"Insyaallah bisa akh," akhirnya suara si ukhti terdengar lebih jelas.

"Alhamdulillah," sahutku lega. Rentang waku yang tak terlalu lama. Aku tak mesti menunggu lama untuk mendengar suara lembut nan merdu itu. "Dari akhwatnya masih ada yang lain lagi?"

"Dari akhwatnya cukup," jawab ukhti-ukhti itu secara bersamaan. Namun tanpa kusadari suaranya saja yang terngiang di telingaku. Sentakan spontan terdengar begitu indah. "Syukron untuk waktunya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Pertemuan yang begitu singkat. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas panjang dan tanpa kusadari sedikit rasa kecewa muncul.

.

* * *

.

"VMJ16 kah, akhi? Suara kak Shino yang bervibra tebal menggetarkan seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhku. Aku semakin tertunduk. Tanganku terasa basah. Tubuhku berguncang hebat. Tak kuasa aku untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu kata. Kabut tebal mulai menyelubungi mataku. Mau tak mau air mataku tumpah. "Ane mengerti," samar-samar kudengar kata-kata kak Shino. Kak Shino terdiam lama kemudian menghela nafas. Tak lama ia berdiri kemudin berjalan menuju jendela.

"Sudah lama ane berkecimpung dalam organisasi Islam dan selalu yang menjadi masalah adalah VMJ, virus merah jambu. Ane tak bisa berkata apa-apa jika antum sudah seperti ini tapi ane yakin antum tahu cara mengatasinya.

Aku mengangkat kepala, tak peduli kak Shino akan mentertawakan wajahku, "Ane sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga." Dan aku tahu lima kata itu telah membuat ekspresi kak Shino berubah keruh. Kak Shino terdiam lama.

"Antum tahu hanya ada dua jalan yang bisa antum tempuh saat ini," kak Shino menatapku tajam. Aku tak tahu arti tatapan itu tapi aku merasakan akan menjadi penentu dalam hidupku. "Berhenti dan bertaubat pada Allah SWT atau….," kak Shino terdiam.

Atau apa? Kak Shino membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap jendela. Tatapannya menembus kaca. Guratan di wajahnya semakin membuat aku takut akan apa yang terucap dari lidahnya. Kemudian kak Shino menghela nafas.

"Atau menikah…."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, kurasakan seluruh persendian tubuhku melemah.

-OWARI—

Read and review with all pleasure

.

Dibutihkan sangat review... Anonim juga tak apa, "Login" lebih baik..

Ditunggu..

.

* * *

.

.

Daftar Istilah

1 Penghalang

2 Saudaraku (laki-laki) panggilan

3 Saya

4 Kamu laki-laki

5 Rapat

6 Pendidikan tentang islam/memperdalam Islam

7 Teknik Rontgent

8 setelah

9 Terima kasih

10 Maaf

11 Binaan dalam liqo

12 Saudaraku (perempuan)

13 Saudara perempuan, di lingkungan kampus merupakan panggilan para muslimah aktifis dakwah atau jilbaber

14 Karya Tulis Ilmiah

15 Nikah

16 Virus Merah Jambu


End file.
